dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Steve Shives
"I used to like Steve Shives for his Atheist Reads series, but then I found his feminist videos..." -The beginning of every ex-Shives fan testimonial ever. "More narrow-minded than a Puritan pastor! More whipped than Kunta Kinte! Able to block hundreds of Twitter users in a single hour! Look! In his echo chamber! It's an atheist! It's a feminist! It's Steve Shives!" —A radio announcer discusses the life of Steve Shives. Steve Shives is a much-maligned atheist YouTuber and a feminist vlogger/ranter, essentially an amalgam of Ryan Wiley. He used to be primarily known for his Atheist Reads series, in which he utilizes his expertise as an English major to "critically examine" Christian apologists. He is so thin-skinned that people use him as a condom to fuck his own wife. Description His work really must be applauded, for the amount of detail he puts into the extraordinary deconstruction of presuppositional apologetics and its failures at general logic. Now, he's most famous for blocking people who didn't even fucking know who he was, merely for following people he doesn't like, sealing himself in his echo chamber of righteousness. He admires the work of Anita Sarkeesian, uses terms like Islamophobia, and frequently proves that he left skepticism long ago in favor of Feminism. Generally, his intellectual reasoning is only directed towards things he sees as immoral and is more than willing to engage in sophistry whenever parroting ideologies in line with his rigid political beliefs. Steve Shives blocks absolutely everybody on Twitter that follows the Drunken Peasants or The Amazing Atheist or absolutely any mildly popular anti-feminist. If you are reading this right now, look at your twitter. He has blocked you even if you don't know who he fucking is. That is a guarantee. If you somehow miraculously aren't, don't worry, he updates his block bots regularly with bigger and bigger lists. He has even blocked AlphaOmegaSin. Steve is without a doubt the ultimate embodiment of the pussy-whipped male. With a hat. It is rumored that Steve is bald (or balding) and quite ashamed of it. He is suspiciously never seen without his hat and (in a tone reminiscent of a never-nude) claims he can never take it off... He graciously accepts any fan complementing his beard (compensating for something?) but quickly blocks and deletes any talk of the secrets he keeps under his hats. If his testicles weren't stolen by his wife to pay her annual SJW membership fee then perhaps he'd have the stones to rock a hats-off full-Picard. An alternative theory regarding Steve's excessive hat use is that a feminist brain slug lives under his hat and whispers into his ear all the stupid things he disseminates. On Drunken Peasants Steve Shives' video "5 Stupid Things about Star Trek" was covered in the post-show of Drunken Peasants Episode 130. Steve finally made his official appearance on Episode 146 where they played a video of him listing 5 Stupid Things about the Wage Gap. TJ came to the resolve that he could at least agree with Steve that Bernie Sanders would make a good president, though also considered Hillary Clinton because she would be paid less according to Steve. Also, the esteemed Creationist Cat has made multiple videos about him and, of course, totally freakin' pwned Steve with his godly cat powers each time 1. As reviewed in Episode 159, he has also done a video where he actually says that Feminism and Atheism work well together (like water and sodium) and need to be intertwined to destroy the patriarchy and organized religion forever (because dogmatic tribalism and animosity towards differentiating ideas is what a lot of well-rounded atheists want). He then shows more ignorance on why people don't like Feminism and want it far away from the atheist community while taking a passive aggressive stab at TJ, Sargon and Thunderf00t and much like Jenny McDermott, painting feminism as some pure and innocent ideal that doesn't deserve any form of discourse attack against it. He then goes on to use the topic as a soapbox to label every anti-feminist a male misogynist that dox and threaten women and need to be dealt with by shunning and purging them from the Atheist community. Much like how detractors of #GamerGate say it consists of 100% male woman-haters that need to be censored and silenced, which surprise-surprise, he thinks so too. Ironically, he demands atheism not be skeptical of anything feminism is about and he's essentially trying to resurrect the monstrosity of Atheism+ by burying it in the Pet Cemetery overnight. Every Youtube Feminist Atheist01:34 Every Youtube Feminist Atheist Hilariously and sadly skipped by DP, he also rather defensively denies the criticism that he has not so much given up on religion but made feminism his new religion. His response is essentially a petulant nay-say of "Nuh-uh! Religions have deities and feminism doesn't have a deity, stupid! Religions want to convert everyone to their side, or else shun and ridicule the impure and non-believers. Also, they blindly believe dogmatic views while ignoring any and all evidence that it's false and take offense to any and all criticism, we don't do that, ever, shut up, blocked! Feminism is the truth, feminism is peace, thus sayeth Anita, amen!" On episode 196, Steve accused David Bowie of raping a 15-year-old girl in the 70's. On episode 205 he made a list of 5 stupid things about Islamophobia. On episode 206 he's been demonstrated to block anybody pre-emptively for even remotely following someone who disagrees with him on one thing, including skeptics that, if he didn't go full retard about feminism, would be colleagues and allies with. On the episode 221 post-show he and one of his feminist "friends" talked about how much they enjoy blocking people, and generally being hypocrites. Supreme Truth "Now, I'm not saying X, I'm just saying winded disingenuously diplomatic-sounding sophistry that does mean X." —His absolute favorite phrase. His equivalent to sitchewashuns and induvijuals, if you will. A38 Steve blatantly lied about the Chapel Hill Shootings, claiming all evidence pointed to it being an ideologically based attack. In truth, it was actually over a fucking parking dispute, but hey, we need another reason to say someone's oppressed, so yeah. Steve has also promoted Jenny McDermott because, according to his own words, she makes "the most awesomely, weird funny videos" that are "indescribable" and "wonderfully, beautifully strange" (take this shitfest for example). He also hates the Men's Rights Movement with a burning white passion of a thousand newborn stars and calls them all women-haters2, even though there are women in the movement and one can just observe that obviously not all MRAs hate women, but hey, why let facts get in the way of stubborn smug superiority and hatred. He has also stated in the description of a video over a year ago that he would stop producing entire videos about the topic of the movement,3 but has gone back on his word.4 Shives also employs a rule of not starting drama on the internet by not talking bad about other YouTubers. The opposition to starting youtube controversy shows that he truly is just an innocent feminist lamb. If the DP were to tackle him, it would be like attacking a non-Touched-By-God-Through-The-Internet kitten. Steve Shives - Standing in The Way JJTalkz02:00 Steve Shives - Standing in The Way JJTalkz An incredibly fucked-up and disturbing video. Steve is known for employing Creationist-esque tactics such as blocking thousands of Twitter and Facebook accounts either manually or with bots, deleting Youtube comments, and other ways to avoid any type of discussion or criticism. On June 12th of 2015, Steve banned TL;DR from his Twitter despite them never interacting with each other on the site 5. This most likely occurred since TL;DR destroyed Steve's shitty feminist logic in the video "Steve Shives Doesn't Understand The Men's Rights Movement" 6. Steve has also banned Sargon of Akkad from his twitter for pointing out the fact that Steve doctored a photo to portray the MRM as a violent movement. In fact, thousands of people from those that have never talked to him, mentioned his username in tweets, or even tweeted at all have been blocked by Steve; meaning that he probably uses a ridiculously broad vote bot to block people just for following people he disagrees with and blocked, of course. TL;DR - Steve Shives Still Doesn't Understand the Men's Rights Movement23:14 TL;DR - Steve Shives Still Doesn't Understand the Men's Rights Movement Steve Shives also has a series of videos where, to help give off the impression that he isn't a stubborn self-righteous prick, he has mock debates with stuffed animals. He gives each stuffed animal a one-note personality (Hurr Durr it's funny cuz da bear is Irish and drunk) except for one. The only likable (by design, not by execution) stuffed animal is named Stuffy, who is a feminist and Islam apologist like Steve who just so happens to be right all the time as the plot demands it. He has used this formula of arguing against one step above a literal strawman to discuss GamerGate, Ben Affleck's fuck-tarded "debate" with Bill Maher, and many other stupid fucking opinions only a liberal dufous like Steve could hold. Truly, Steve is the definition of the feminist echo chamber. Despite Steve's feminist "butt-fuckery" and shitty feminist positions, Steve does make pretty good atheist videos. His 'five stupid things' series are also well received, though one starts to have doubts when accidentally watching the follow up a feminist video on the playlist. Tp8g7 He has recently taken up the crusade of wanting to purge atheism of all the misogyny, racism and hatred a majority of the movement has, according to him: AKA get everyone to shun and bully atheists off the internet who happen to be anti-feminism, anti-Saint Anita, anti-SJW, or anybody he hates. Which totally didn't try to happen before and failed miserably. His little declaration of an ethnic cleansing included many passively aggressive jabs at TJ, Sargon of Akkad and Thunderf00t. Examples of who he deems worthy of the mantle of atheism are all feminists and include such gems as: a Tumblr SJW that says even Laci Green is every -ist buzzword ever, one that says Islamic terrorism is a-OK because we don't want to offend them by telling them to stop killing people, an African American that fights racism by saying all white people are subhuman filth, male neckbearded feminist Kevin Logan that called female anti-feminist Shoe0nHead a cunt, cum-bucket and attention whore, Jenny McDermott, Laughing Witch, and The Bible Reloaded. Well for the latter's case, you know what they say about a broken clock. Steve has recently gone on a massive crusade against any and all criticism of Jizzlam. To the point that he's joined the mantra of "Everything that disagrees with Islam is Is-llama-phobia!" even though he himself of being an atheist that does not believe in the divinity of Allah falls under that very criteria. But then again, that's one of the commandments of the church of SJWs: "Do onto others, but do not let them do onto you." StupidShives "I don't want to alienate you, just block you if you're wrong." Steve is always on about how LGBT people have no representation in the atheist community while TJ, the most popular atheist on YouTube, is bisexual. However, they don't acknowledge him because despite being all the retardation SJWs defend, TJ disagrees with them, so he's Hitler. He's like Steve's worst nightmare, he wakes up in a cold sweat at night fearing for his safe space until his wife lets him know he's sexist for having a space for himself since he's a man, then he falls back to sleep. Also the hypocritical fact that he treats MRAs like they should drink from separate water fountains. Like most feminists and SJWs, he calls anyone who even remotely criticizes the gigantic amounts of bullshit he spews to be an MRA, even if that person is actually egalitarian and focuses on the issues of both sexes, instead of having a massive bias only towards one. He has devolved into such a massive stupid cuck now that he can't say the word "stupid" because his wife says friends he talked to say it's triggering to retards. Therefore he's cancelling the two or so shows that still had anything to do with the old him before he was lobotomized by social justice. Wife "I think you are secretly sexist." —This is how Steve's wife says "I love you". SteveAshLove After making her tea that wasn't black enough. Steve Shives is one lucky man because he's landed an awfully plain feminist woman named Ashley Hutson (should be called Ashley Slutson) who's a 5 at best and seems to enjoy looking bored as shit while watching Steve vigilantly to make sure he doesn't say something out of turn in case she might need to lock him in the basement as punishment. Their relationship is less of a marriage, but more of a cage made of fire that Steve shall remain forever trapped in. Gamer Couple vs Feminist Couple - Who is Happier and Why? -Top Hats and The Game-02:58 Gamer Couple vs Feminist Couple - Who is Happier and Why? -Top Hats and The Game- It's time for another "Good Idea, Bad Idea". Steve and Ashley's bonding sessions mainly involve either Steve getting on his knees to massage her bunions, or talking about how gender is portrayed in films and tv. These conversations are grating to watch because it involves Steve nervously trying not to offend her. It's so bad that Steve even asks her if him liking the show Angel over Buffy is sexist, which she answers affirmatively because the main character's a dude. She doesn't even consider that he might enjoy one over the other because of preferences in terms of writing, characters or tone; it's all penis with her. She even admits she gives him crap over the gender parity of his book and music collection. Ashley hates action movies, superhero movies and all things fun that do not pass the Anita Sarkeesian redefined Bechdel Test. She despises Star Wars so much that she didn't even let Steve cosplay for the seventh movie, which she obviously wasn't going to watch anyway. It's a wonder how he even made it out of the dungeon to go see it. The only piece of media she has ever mentioned without sneering disinterest was Buffy and the shitty live-action Wonder Woman series. Her ideal movie is a black person and a white person getting together and already getting along at the start of the story and doing nothing but holding hands and agreeing with each other for two and a half hours with absolutely no conflict; because it reminds us bad things happen in real life. Trivia He will soon cancel his An Atheist Reads series on account of the word "read" of being problematic and offensive to illiterate people. His wife has absolutely no personality and hates Star Wars. Richard Dawkins gave Steve Shives a shoutout, proving even the world's most beautiful man can make mistakes.7 He has the kind of face that practically begs you to punch it. He is a friend of The Bible Reloaded and has collaborated with Hugo and Jake on 3 separate occasions 8 9 10. Thankfully, ever since The Bible Reloaded surpassed Steve's stationary subscriber count they have kept contact to a minimum, possibly because even they couldn't stand him and were just using Steve to leech off his fan base. Before his marriage, Steve Shives created a profile on the casual sex hookup site, xpress.com, using the pseudonym nightwingwilson. The profile includes photos of Shives nude, showcasing his grossly underdeveloped body with a bush the size of a catcher's mitt. Steve Shives also serenaded The Bible Reloaded in a seductive Marilyn Monroe to JFK-esque fashion 11. TBR awarded him best rendition despite the fact that Creationist Cat and Armoured Skeptic did a clearly better rendition. He has blocked half of Twitter. Including the DP Wiki. He has made a 5 Stupid Things video about Himself, his hometown, his pussywhipping marriage, Atheism and his YouTube channel but refuses to make 5 Stupid things about Feminism because criticizing Feminism is Haram. He renamed 5 Stupid Things to 5 Haram Harmful Things because the word "stupid" is as ableist as the word retarded now. He has also now made a video about the wage gap that was DP'd by Sargon of Akkad. 100% believing every single manipulated, inflated and exaggerated myth about it. Acting like a fusion of The Vigilant Christian and Ryan Wiley in terms of paranoid theories, and narrow-minded smugness. Even using the same closing argument of "I am right and if you just do the research I do, then you'll agree with me." as Mario. He won't debate Sargon, he won't go on DP and he won't even acknowledge TL;DR's existence... but he will debate a somewhat inexperienced female GamerGate supporter that doesn't have all her facts as straight as his. If you are reading this, you are blocked from his Twitter. He is a cuck. If you follow someone he doesn't like on Twitter, you are blocked. At this point, it's rarer to not be blocked by Steve than to be blocked by him. One of the moderators on this site got blocked by Steve Shives three days after creating his account. He looks like a castrated, boring and redneck-free version of Dusty Smith. TJ has said that he feels sorry for him. Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer Page | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Feminists Category:Social Justice Warriors Category:Antagonists Category:Idiots Category:Liberals Category:Atheists Category:YouTubers Category:Liars Category:White People Category:Ugly as Fuck